1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a floor mat for use with a chair. In particular, the present invention relates to a floor mat having a decorative pattern and on which a chair, such as a desk chair, may be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical floor mat for a use with a chair, such as a desk chair, is made of clear or translucent plastic material. Thus, a viewer is able to see the carpet on which the floor mat is placed. The floor mat is not, however, invisible, and can be visually out of place in an office environment.
The floor mat, because it is clear, must be made from a relatively high quality material, free of imperfections or color. Such a material is relatively expensive.